Stupid
by bjtatihowo
Summary: Apa sih yang dinginkan dan yang tidak diinginkan dari orang bodoh itu?


**STUPID**

**DISCLAIMER: HIRO MASHIMA**

**Rated: K+**

**Genre: Romance dan Humor**

**Pairing: Natsu Dragneel dan Lucy Heartfillia**

**WARNING: OOC, Semi AU, Semi Canon, Typo, dll**

**©Bjtatihowo**

"Natsu bodoh." Teriakku sembari menggebrak meja bar, membuat semua orang di _guild_ terkaget dan melihat ke arah kami. Rambut _blonde_ yang dikata orang indah itu, kini menutupi mukaku.

"Jika diantara banyak orang yang harus melarangku. Maka aku tidak ingin kamu yang melarangku." Ucapku dengan nada tinggi.

Hal tersebut membuat seluruh pandangan mata tertuju pada kami itu bertanya-tanya.

"_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"_

"_Mengapa mereka bertengkar?"_

"_Siapa yang memulainya?"_

"_Apa yang menyebabkan mereka bertengkar?_

"_Ikan ini akan kuhadiahkan pada Charla!"_

"_Hik..."_

Bisikan-bisikan pelan seperti itu, dengan cepat menjadi topik hangat dalam ruang tertutup itu. Bagaimana tidak? Kami sedang berada di dalam _guild_, tempat dimana seluruh anggota 'Serikat Fairy Tail' berkumpul. Aku berdiri dihadapan laki-laki bernama Natsu Dragneel dan tiba-tiba berteriak kepada laki-laki penyihir api itu.

"Aku akan pergi, meski kamu bahkan master yang melarangnya. Aku akan pergi." Ucapku lagi. Ucapku sembari tak berani menatap wajahnya, membiarkan rambut _blonde_ yang dikata orang indah ini menutupi raut mukaku.

Sesaat kemudian, aku terkejut tentang apa yang telah aku lakukan. Melirik kesana-kemari, kutemukan semua orang melihat kearah kami. Saat itulah aku sadar tentang keadaanku, perasaan menyesal menyelubungi. Kristal-kristal air mulai membasahi mata coklatku.

_"AKHHH sudahlah, aku tidak tahan lagi!"_

"Mira~san, aku pulang dulu..." sahutku sedikit terisak. Kuusap mataku dengan sebelah tangan, kemudian berlari secepat mungkin menerobos kerumunan yang melihat kami.

"Ah, tunggu Lucy..." sahut gadis berambut putih panjang dari balik bar_._ Gadis yang kupanggil Mira itu agaknya berusaha mengejarku. Namun aku tak peduli, aku terus dan terus berlari.

_"Aku akan pergi, dan tak seharusnya kamu melarangku."_

* * *

"Natsu bodoh." Teriak gadis bernama Lucy Heartfillia sembari menggebrak meja. Aku duduk di hadapannya, sedangkan dia berdiri dengan wajah amat marah.

_"Aku hanya mengatakkan apa yang seharusnya."_

"Aku akan pergi, meski kamu bahkan master yang melarangnya. Aku akan pergi." Ucap Lucy lagi, saat itu kulihat matanya mulai berair.

Tak terlalu lama dia berkata lagi, "Mira~san, aku pulang dulu..." Kemudian meninggalkan _guild _sembari mengusap matanya.

"Ah, tunggu Lucy..." sahut Mira kemudian mengejarnya.

Sedangkan aku? Aku hanya duduk terdiam, menonton hal tersebut yang berlangsung sangat cepat. Kugaruk kepala tak gatalku dengan pandangan yang heran.

"_Aku salah berkata ya?"_

"BRAK..."

Pedang berwarna perak tiba-tiba melayang kearahku, bahkan hampir menembus kepalaku. Saat aku menoleh ke asal benda itu, kulihat seorang gadis berambut merah dengan aura yang tak kalah merahnya menyelubungi tubuhnya membuat bulu kuduku berdiri seketika.

"E...Erza?"

"Oi, baka hot head diam disitu."

"Dia bukan laki-laki, biarkan aku melakukkannya."

"Natsu, kamu keterlaluan."

"Levy selalu benar"

"Charla ini ikan, kuhadiahkan untukmu."

"Aku menolak..."

"Gray~sama, menakjubkan meski sedang marah. Tapi, dia marah demi saingan cinta. Aku tak akan memaafkanmu Lucy~san."

"Anooo, semuanya..."

"Hoo, Natsu membuat gadis pesorak itu menangis berani juga. Gehee"

"Hik... Baka..."

"Siapkan dirimu Natsu..."

"MATI DISINI SEKARANG JUGA."

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

* * *

"Ukhh,,,," gumam Natsu pelan. Tubuhnya babak belur di sana sini, dimulai dari matanya yang lebam, tubuhnya penuh luka, dan lainnya. Namun disaat itulah muncullah malaikat penyelamat, seorang gadis manis dengan gaya rambut _twin tail_ berlari kecil menuju orang yang butuh pertolongan pertama lebih cepat dari kilat itu.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita mendengar cerita Natsu~san dahulu." Ucap gadis itu, Wendy Marvells. Salah satu penyihir _dragon slayer_ yang dikenal-kenal sebagai _maiden of sky_ pula. Dia membungkukkan tubuhnya di sebelah Natsu serta mengeluarkan sihir penyembuhannya dengan sigap. Saat itulah semua serangan dari berbagai arah itu terhenti. Itu suatu hal yang pasti, siapa yang akan tega menyakiti gadis pemilik wajah manis itu tanpa sebab.

"Max, Reedus pergilah ke Catredal. Siapkan liang kubur untuk Natsu." Ucap Erza, dengan aura diktatornya.

"Flame head, jelaskan dengan 1 kata." Ujar salah satu tokoh 'Fairy Tail' yang masuk dalam _polling_ dengan kategori karakter cowok terfavorit, Gray Fullbuster. Meski tiba-tiba sifat _exhibitionism_-nya muncul, namun dengan sigap telah menyiapkan sihir es _unlimited_ untuk mengeksekusi penyihir _fire dragon slayer_, pemilik otak yang lebih bodoh dari seekor kucing biru terbang.

Kebodohan itulah yang menyebabkan, sang tokoh utama dari Anime 'Fairy Tail' ini menjelaskannya lebih dari 1 kata.

"Aku melarang Lucy, pergi kemakam orang tuanya."

"Tenryuu no ..."

"Ahhh, tunggu dulu Wendy."

"Dia bersedih..."

"..."

"Setiap pergi kemakam orang tuanya pasti Lucy menangis. Berarti dia bersedih"

Seketika itu lah semua orang benar-benar menghentikkan serangannya.

"Bodoh,"

"Oh"

"Wahhh"

"Benar-benar laki-laki"

"Gehe"

"Hum... humm"

"/"

"Jangan malu Charla, terimalah."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak membutuhkannya."

"Araa.."

"BRAKK..."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu terbuka, dan seketika itu pula terlihat seseorang yang amat _familiar_ dengan mereka. Lelaki berkacamata, berjas, rambutnya runcing dan membentuk telinga.

"Oi orang yang membuat Lucy menangis. HADAPI A...GYAAA" teriak salah satu roh Lucy dengan gelar pemimpin dari 12 rasi bintang, Loke.

_"Terlambat..."_

"Mengganggu..." sahut Erza, disertai rambut _scarlet _terkibar indahnya setelah menendang roh singa berbentuk manusia kembali menjadi bintang dilangit biru.

"Natsu, kamu masih disini?" sahut Erza dengan terkejut seakan tidak terjadi apapun.

"DUAK"  
"BRAK"

"Eh?"

Tiba-tiba sebuah kejadian lebih cepat dari kilat terjadi tanpa hambatan yang berarti.

"DUAK" untuk Erza menendang Natsu keluar _guild_ layaknya monster.

"BRAK" untuk Gray yang menutup pintu dengan kasarnya.

"Eh?" untuk Natsu yang baru sadar dia berada diluar.

* * *

"Fyuuh..." ucap Gray, setelah menutup pintu _guild_ dengan dentuman keras. Perlahan dia kancing kemejanya satu persatu, perlahan tapi pasti. Kemudian, mengulurkan tangannya ke depan pintu dan... mengeluarkan sihir esnya untuk memperkuat pintu agar semakin terkunci.

Tiba-tiba terasa aura menakutkan dari seseorang pemegang gelar _demon._"Fufufu, Gray biarkan aku yang menjaga pintu. Jika dia berniat masuk kembali, akan kupastikkan pula di tidak akan kembali lagi."

"Mira-nee, menakutkan."

"Kuserahkan dengan senang hati." Ucap Gray sembari menyunggingkan mulutnya dibarengi dengan melepaskan celananya.

"Gray~sama menakjubkan."

Tiba-tiba terdengarlah suara lembut yang berasal dari gadis berambut _navy blue_ berhiaskan bandana berwarnya jingga "Tapi apa benar begini saja cukup?"

Seketika suasana menjadi hening, _"Dia bodoh sih."_

"Entahlah, tapi meski tak berhasil semuanya. Kurasa akan ada kemajuan." Ujar Charla, kucing terbang dengan bahasa keren 'Exceed'.

"Dia akan pergi menemui Lucy meski tak tahu bisa minta maaf dengan baik atau tidak, karena Natsu bodoh."

* * *

"Natsu bodoh."

"_Tapi apa mungkin aku juga sudah keterlaluan." _

Aku termenung-menung di apartemen sewaanku seharga 70.000 jewel per bulan itu. Aku yang sedang menata koperku untuk pergi kemakan, serta memasukkan surat untuk mama kedalamnya. Saat itulah, tanpa sadar membiarkan pikiranku melayang pada ingatan tadi pagi...

* * *

"Ayo bekerja Lucy..." Ujar lelaki dengan syal kotak-kotak ciri khas orang yang sudah pulang haji sembari menunjukkan kertas pada seorang gadis yang duduk di bar.

"Eh tapi aku ada urusan..." tolak gadis penyihir roh itu.

"Bukankah kau harus membayar uang sewamu Luce."

Tersenyum pahit sedikit, gadis yang sering di bilang _weirdo _ini menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku ingin mengunjungi makam orang tuaku."

Anak manusia dari naga bernama Igneel itu mematung sebentar, duduk kemudian berkata. "Aku melarangmu..."

"Ng?"

"Jangan pernah pergi ke makam orang tua mu lagi Luce, aku melarangmu."

"Meski harus memaksa, aku tidak akan akan membiarkanmu pergi lagi kemakam orang tuamu.

* * *

"Haahhh!" hela nafasku yang terasa berat.

Setelah kejadian itu aku kemudian marah, dan pula. Sesampainya dirumahpun, aku menangis tersedu-sedu. Bahkan Loke sampai muncul, dan kukira dia akan menghiburku. Tetapi, tiba-tiba menghilang melalui jendela kamar entah kemana. Tak lama pula dia kembali ke dunia roh.

"_Wajah seperti apa yang harus kutunjukkan saat bertemu Natsu lagi?"_

"_Mengapa Natsu berkata kejam seperti itu?"_

"_Adakah alasan lain yang aku tidak tahu?"_

"_Siapa yang akan membantuku membayar sewaku?"_

"_Tapi, dengan begini Natsu tidak akan tidur lagi di kasurku."_

"_Jangan-jangan kebodohnya sudah sampai stadium akhir?"_

"_Tapi aku juga tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang untuk biaya makan yang tidak perlu..."_

"Luce... Luce..."

"Ng?"

"GYAAAAAAAAA"

Muncul seorang laki-laki dengan rambut tidak normal di ambang jendelaku.

"MAAF LUCE!" sahut orang tersebut.

Mataku terbelalak melihatnya, aku terkejut. Ya, tentu saja. Jika, ada orang tiba-tiba muncul di jendela kamarmu, dan meminta maaf dengan posisi tidak indah seperti itu. Semua orang normal akan terkejut melihatnya, mungkin terkaku-kaku seketika pula. Namun jika orang itu hyperaktif, kemungkinan lain dia telah di terbangkan entah kemana. Jauh sejauh mungkin hingga menjadi bintang, yang terpenting tak terlihat mata.

"Naa...Natsu?"  
"Maaf Luce, telah melarangmu."

"Eh?"

"Maaf telah melarangmu pergi kemakam orang tua mu..."

"?"

"Soo soalnya, kalau kamu menangis..."

"Kalau aku menangis?"

"Aku tidak ingin melihatnya..."

"..."

"Ha...Ha..."

"Ha ha ha ha haa..."

Aku tertawa, bukan tertawa biasa. Melainkan tertawa terbahak-bahak, aku tertawa hingga air mtaku keluar pula. Padahal tadi pagi aku juga menangis di sebabkan oleh orang didepan mataku ini. Tetapi kini aku bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga menangispun merupakan ulah bodoh orang ini.

"_Seharusnya aku menyadarinya..."_

"Oi, Lucy. Kenapa tertawa?"

"Jelaskan padaku... Oi Luce?"

"Ngg, tidak kok...haha. Tidak ada apa-apa...ha ha ha..."

Aku terus tertawa, bagaimana tidak. Sejak awal Natsu itu bodoh, dan seharusnya aku menyadarinya bukan marah padanya.

_Yang diinginkan Natsu adalah orang berharganya hidup, berada di sampingnya, tersenyum dan tertawa bersamanya. Dia menginginkan hal itu karena dia itu bodoh._

_Dia bodoh dan dia tidak menginginkan orang berharganya terluka, menangis dan tidak bisa dia temui lagi. _

_Natsu itu bodoh, dan karena dia bodoh dia mengingkan orang lain bahagia dalam situasi apapun dan mampu mengorbankan apapun. Sekaligus menolak untuk mati dan melihat orang berharganya mati._

Aku tersenyum puas setelah tertawa lepas. Kemudian menatapnya, "Natsu temani aku pergi kemakam."

Remaja lelaki yang baru saja meminta maaf padaku ini menangguk pelan, kemudian menggumakan satu kata

"_Weirdo.."_

_Natsu dia bodoh, dan karena dia bodoh dia selalu menjaga ku dalam situasi apapun, dimanapun, kapanpun. _

_Dia orang bodoh yang kucintai_

* * *

**THE END**

Oke bj disini, halo semuaaa #tebar-tebar kertas warna-warni. Fic ini kubuat dikala senggang sedang menunggu hasil SNMPTN hehehe, aku punya kebiasan gj deh. Pasti bakal kalang kabut kalau lagi nunggu gituan dan ga karu-karuan mental. Bayanganku itu bener-bener jauh. Jelek, jelek banget. Bayanganku itu jauh, jatuh kedalam neraka?

Dikala galu itulah, akhirnya aku paksain deh.. -_- akhhh aku bener-bener ga tenang. Tinggal beberapa jam lagiii -A- demi mie cap burung dara. Aku ga tau harus ngapain... Semoga aku keterima deh... T_T bissmillah... maaf kalau gaje, hehehehe mind to review?

Salam,

Bjtatihowo


End file.
